This invention relates to packages of acrylic fibers. More specifically, the invention is concerned with forming packages of acrylic filamentary tow having a density higher than conventional packages of acrylic tow. The invention is particularly concerned with a form of package for a filamentary tow of acrylic fibers having a shrinkage of not more tha 3% which is more economical for shipping and handling and provides for greater utilization of storage space with less damage to packages for such fibers than provided by packages heretofore known in the art.
Many forms of packages for supplying tow and staple for subsequent textile processing are known in the art. Such forms include compressed bales which are strapped, or wrapped with a covering material and subsequently strapped. A typical convenient process for packaging acrylic tow is to piddle it into a carton made of conventional paperboard usually with an interliner of plastic film. The customer can readily utilize fiber in such a package by opening the top of the carton, finding the end of tow and withdrawing the tow. The package need not be unwrapped and no straps need to be cut. Further, the fiber is protected until it is actually withdrawn and used.
The advantage of supplying acrylic tow in containers such as paperboard cartons rather than as bales is readily apparent.
More densely packed containers of acrylic tow than those presently in use are desired for economy in shipping and handling. More fiber can be shipped in less volume. Further, more densely packed containers would reduce damage which may occur in storage of less densely packed containers when one carton of acrylic tow is stored on top of another. A low density or underfilled carton may tend to crush under the combined weight of cartons stored on top of it, or be damaged at the sides of the package if elevated by a lift truck employing a squeeze grip pick-up force.